Fire Dragon of the Leaf
by thcrimsnfuckr359
Summary: a story that's been in my head for a while and I decided to put it on fanfiction. follows Itachi, Naruto, Hinata and fem!Natsu after they leave Konoha


Fire Dragon of the Leaf

Chapter 1: The Woman on Fire, Itachi's New Family

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail. I just love them**

 **This is my first Fanfiction. Constructive criticism is welcomed, flamers go die in the deepest pits of Tartarus**

 _Konohagakure no Sato: six years before the events of Naruto_

Naruto had turned and started running down a dark alley. "You think you can get away from me you demon!" screamed a young chunin standing at the other end of the alley. A kunai flew past Naruto's cheek, lightly cutting him as it past. The cut didn't hurt but it startled him. He faltered, but kept running. He was almost to the other end of the alleyway, he began to think that he could lose the chunin and escape, but all his hopes were dashed away when a second kunai pierced his calf. He fell and screamed out in pain. The chunin approached him. "It's time I did Konoha a favour." He said, his eyes glaring at Naruto with anticipation. Naruto screamed out for help, but he knew it wouldn't come. It never came. The chunin covered Naruto's mouth. "Do you think anyone is gonna come and help you demon." He whispered harshly into his ear. "No one will, no one ever will. You know what? Before I kill you I'm gonna have some fun with you." Naruto's eyes widened. "You don't mean… no… please no… get off of me!" Naruto was slapped in the face hard. "No! That's disgusting you're six! When I meant have fun, I meant like this." The chunin grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him out of the alleyway and into the middle of the street. "Citizens of Konoha." He screamed at the pedestrians around him. He threw Naruto onto the ground. "He's all yours." The chunin said. The villagers looked at him and the boy and smiles of hate found their way onto their faces. They saw this as a way of getting revenge against the Kyuubi for killing their family, and their great Yondaime Hokage.

How Naruto hated the Yondaime. He was the reason he was being abused so much. He was the one who sealed the Kyuubi within him, making all the villagers look at him with disgust and hatred, he was the reason he was beaten within an inch of his life almost every day, the reason he has to go without food for days, the reason he has to wear these terrible clothes, he didn't even like the colour orange. The only people in this entire village who treat him treat him kindly are Iruka-sensei, and the Sandaime Hokage. He was done. He was going to let the villagers have their wish, he will let them kill him. If he truly was the demon instead of its container, and he caused all these people this much pain, he didn't deserve to live anyways. Naruto was thrown to the ground by a villager, he waited for death, for that sweet release from this pain. The villagers through hundreds of punches and kicks towards Naruto. He just stayed there, taking all of it. He felt his conscience slowly begin to fade. Yes, the Shinigami was here, prepared to take him away, he closed his eyes and waited.

It never came.

The punches and kicks had stopped Naruto felt an extreme amount of heat radiating against his skin. He opened his eyes to see what was causing it, and that was when he saw her. Her hair was bright pink, and went down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a black waistcoat that seemed to be open from his angle, she was also wearing white shorts and black sandals. What really interested him was that her hands engulfed in flames. It didn't seem to be hurting her as she punched one of the villagers that were attacking Naruto into a wall across the street. Many of the other villagers began to run in fear, while others just got on their knees and begged for forgiveness. "I suggest you leave you pieces of trash, before I get angrier than I already am." She stated, heir pink hair beginning to flare upwards, sending a huge wave of killer intent towards the villagers. They all got off their knees and ran, however, the chunin that started all this was still there. The woman turned around and looked at him. The chunin was trembling staring at the woman before him. **"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"** she yelled. A massive tornado of flames erupted from her mouth, flying towards the chunin. He was engulfed by the fire. When the flames died down all that was left of him was a pile of ashes. The woman's flame covered hand went out and she turned to Naruto. He finally got a good look at her. She had big, round onyx coloured eyes, and lightly tanned skin. Naruto was right about her coat being open and her chest was wrapped. She stared at Naruto with kind eyes, at least that's what he thinks kind eyes look like. The woman picked up the boy and inspected his injuries. She saw that the boy had fractured ribs, a broken jaw, and a cracked skull. Surprisingly the woman noticed that the little boy in front of her had already healed his jaw, and one of his many fractured ribs healed as well. "Did you come here to kill me too?" the boy asked as if he could care less. "No. If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't have saved you from those villagers." The woman replied. "What's your name?"

"I'm Naruto." He replied. "What's your name?"

"My name is Natsu." The woman, now known as Natsu, put Naruto into a much more comfortable position in her arms. "Are you hungry?" Natsu asked. Naruto eyes widened in shock. No one had ever bothered to let him buy food let alone ask if he was hungry. "Yes." Naruto said quietly. "Well… what do you like to eat?"

"It doesn't matter. Anywhere you take me they'll just kick me out." Natsu put the boy down and stared at him. "No they won't. Not as long as I'm there with you. Now what do you like to eat?" Natsu said more sternly. "I…I l like ramen." Naruto said shyly. "Ok. There's a place just up the road that sells some amazing ramen. We'll go and get as much as you want. Does that sound good to you?" She asked. "O-Ok." He stuttered.

Naruto was shocked as he walked down the street next to Natsu. No one had ever shown him any sort of love or helped him in any way unless it was to get close to him and kill him. He was still unsure of her true intentions, but he went along with her for now. After all, he was extremely hungry and she was buying him food, and it was ramen.

They walked towards the ramen stand, went in an ordered food. Naruto was surprised that they were actually getting served and started to believe the woman beside him. While eating, Naruto spotted a man walking towards them. He had black hair that went down to his chin, black eyes and was rather pale. He wore a standard anbu uniform and had a little girl walking beside him. The girl seemed to be around his age and had midnight blue hair with bangs that framed her face. She had a round face with large, pupil-less, lavender eyes. She was wearing a pale blue Kimono with pink flowers on it and a white obi holding it together. All in all, Naruto thought she looked very pretty, despite all the cuts and bruises on her face. Something told Naruto that she had been going through the same thing as him. He would ask her later. "Hello Itachi-kun." Natsu said standing up. "Hello Natsu-hime." In one quick motion, the man known as Itachi pick Natsu up off of her feet and held her bridal style and kissed her passionately on the lips. The two young children with them stood/sat down in awkward silence while the two older ones continued their make-out session. After a good minute Itachi and Natsu stopped kissing and put Natsu down. They turned back to the two. "So," Natsu said, slightly out of breath. "Why don't you introduce yourself little girl." The little girl looked up at Natsu. "H-hello… my n-name is Hinata H-Hyuuga." She said shyly. "I-it's a pleasure to m-meet you." Natsu smiled. "Well hello Hinata. My name is Natsu Dragneel, and this is Naruto." Natsu put her hand on Naruto's shoulder as she said that. After Naruto and Natsu finished, they continued to walk down the street.

For some reason, Naruto and Hinata felt safe near Natsu and Itachi. They just radiated a parental vibe towards the children. They felt like they could tell them everything and they would support them no matter what. Itachi leaned over towards Natsu. "Natsu-hime, it's almost time to leave." Itachi said quietly in her ear. "Do you wish to bring him with us? Hinata has already agreed and I don't think Leader-sama would mind if we brought a Hyuuga and an Uzumaki with us at all?"

"I do but then there is something we need to do first." Natsu replied. She turned toward Naruto and Hinata who had been awkwardly making small talk. "Naruto… Itachi-kun, Hinata and I are leaving the village. We will not be returning. Do you want to come with us?" Natsu asked. Naruto looked into her eyes to see if he could find any sort of bad intention or signs that she was lying. He couldn't. "Yes. But on one condition…" Naruto said. "Can you to be my new Kaa-san and Tou-san?

Natsu was absolutely surprised and Naruto's statement. Did she really believe in herself to take care of this child? In all honesty she could not say that she could. Like seriously she was only 20! There was no way in hell she could take care of him well where Itachi and her were going… but she also knew that leaving him here would be much worse. She had seen how cruelly Naruto had been treated by this village. The way he was beaten within an inch of his life every day, the way he was refused entry into shops so he would go hungry for weeks and be forced to wear rags all day, the way the ANBU that were supposed to guarding him just watched until he was nearly dead and then **shunshined** him to the hospital, even there the doctors and medic-nin would not treat him for a good hour or until the Hokage stepped in and forced one to do so. She wouldn't leave him to that hell. She would take him in. treat him the way his father wanted him to be treated. Yes she knew who Naruto's father is. The resemblance is uncanny. Maybe she could grab his father's scrolls from the vault. Yes that is what she would do. She looked back at Naruto, who had looked down in disappointment. She hadn't realized that she didn't answer him yet. She looked down and smiled. Naruto looked really cute when he was sad. She put her hand on his head and ruffled his hair a little. "Of course I will. My sochi-kun." She said with a smile.

Naruto looked up at her with tears of pure joy and large smile appeared on his face. He tackled her with a hug. "Thank you!" he said crying into her shoulder.

Hinata was astounded at the events that had taken place before her. The little blond boy in front of her, went from an orphan with a look that seemed to be devoid of happiness, to someone who looked to be as if on cloud nine. Hinata started to feel a little let out considering she was going to be going with a newly formed family on a journey out of the village. Tears started to well up in Hinata's eyes. Why couldn't she get a mother and father? Ones that would protect her a give her love, instead of her biological father that would just beat her senseless for being a girl. The dam broke as tears silently cascaded down her face.

Itachi looked down towards Hinata and saw said tears falling. Itachi knelt down to Hinata's height. "Hinata." Itachi said with a kind smile. "As you can see, Natsu and I just adopted Naruto into our lives. I think I can safely say there is room for one more?" Hinata eyes widened at Itachi's statement. _'Could he really mean what I think he means?'_ Hinata thought. "Do you wish to be that one more, Musume-chan?"

' _H-he… he does!'_ New tears began falling down Hinata's face. However, these were tears of joy. Hinata actually had someone that she could trust, would protect her from danger, a… a real father. Itachi picked Hinata up and hugged her tightly. Her head nestled in the crook of his neck. His hair smelt nice. Hinata fell asleep in Itachi's arms, whilst he was whispering "Don't you ever be scared again my Musume-chan. Tou-san will always be there protect you."

Itachi looked back over to Natsu. Apparently Naruto had also fallen asleep in a similar way to Hinata in Natsu's arms. "Natsu-hime," Itachi began. "I think it's time we left Konoha."

"I know Itachi-kun. But there is something we need before we leave." Natsu replied. "And what might that be?"

"Jutsu's."

"I see." Itachi said, looking down wonder what they should take. "We'll need scrolls on the Hyuuga's **Gentle Fist** technique and notes on the Byakugan. I can train her in its use because of us both possessing **dojutsu**. We also should grab anything involving the Uzumaki clan and Namikaze family. The Uzumaki sealing jutsu's and Namikaze's artificial Kekkei Genkai's would be good for Naruto to learn." Itachi continued. Natsu had a bit of a puzzled look on her face before deciding to just let Itachi handle it. "I'll take the children Itachi-kun. You go and get what they will need. Your better at stealth anyways." Natsu said, taking Hinata from Itachi. "I'll get these two away from the village. We'll meet up at the closest village ten kilometers west from here. You remember that place. The same place where we found an inn and-"

"Okay! I remember!" Itachi said, cutting her off. "Now I need you to remember that we are in public Natsu-hime. People don't need to her about our… activities in the bedroom." Natsu looked and she realized they actually were still in the middle of the road. Her face went extremely red, "Y-Yeah. T-That'd be s-smart." Natsu said nervously.

Itachi and Natsu went their separate ways.

Itachi approached the Hokage Tower. Itachi easily avoided the Jounin and anbu patrols throughout the building before approaching the Konoha's Jutsu vault. First created by the Nidaime Hokage, it was designed to keep any jutsu of any clan or forbidden jutsu within it, only the Hokage, clan elders, Tokubetsu Jounin, Jounin Commanders, and clan leaders are allowed in the vault. Oddly enough, the Yondaime Hokage's great grandfather, the Nidaime Hokage, created one of the most dangerous forbidden jutsu, the **Hiraishin no Jutsu** , also became his family's Kekkei Genkai. The Yondaime's jutsu, the **Rasengan** , also follows under the same circumstances. Since all forbidden Jutsu is available to any Jounin Commander, and Itachi was above even that at anbu captain, he could easily get to Naruto Kekkei Genkai's. However, Hinata's Jutsu would be much harder to get to. To put more of an emphasis on how difficult it is to break into the vault, all the chambers are underground on a 24hr anbu guard, if you get past all of the anbu, the vault itself has an extremely intricate seal with a door that is completely blast proof. Once inside the vault has a series of smaller vaults, all created by the clan that the jutsu's within belong to, all of them blood seals. The hyuuga seal specifically, has the second most unbreakable seal in the world, the first being the Reaper Death seal used to seal the Kyuubi. Since Hinata is a Hyuuga, that is going to be a fresh hell for him to try to get into.

However, never doubt the power of the Sharingan.

Itachi easily evaded the anbu guards, he had access to the first vault and the forbidden jutsu vault. He still held his anbu captain status, since no one knows of his… downsizing… of the Uchiha clan. The real problem was Hinata's clan's jutsus. The Hyuuga clan and the Uchiha clan have always had a large amount of disdain towards each other. Both clan's built their seals in the vault to specifically stop the other from breaking though and steal each other's techniques and secrets. For example, the Uchiha vault seal is designed to counter the Byakugan. If a Byakugan is activated in an attempt to see through the seal and steal Uchiha secrets, the seal has a genjutsu within it which releases when the Byakugan tries to pass through. The genjutsu itself is like a Tsukuyomi and utterly decimates the mind of the person on the receiving end. Itachi had no clue as to what the Hyuuga clan had put into their seal. The reason is because no Uchiha had ever tried to break in, but from the way they talk about the effects… a chill ran down Itachi's spine. He didn't even want to think about what could happen to him.

He walked up to the Hyuuga's vault. It looked like every other vault in the hallway. To large wooden doors, with a large lock in the centre and a seal starting in the center of the lock and moving outwards. Itachi stared at the lock for a good two minutes contemplating how he should go at this seal. He knew he would eventually have to turn on his Sharingan to figure out the inner workings of the seal. He isn't an Uzumaki who could look at the seal and know how to dismantle it. Itachi looked at the seal and hesitantly, he activated his Sharingan. He awaited the coming pain, the unholy pain described by the Hyuuga clan. So disturbing, that no one, not even a Hokage, has attempted to get in.

That pain, never came.

Itachi was baffled as to what he saw within the seal. He saw nothing. Absolutely nothing. The seal on the outside looked rather intricate and layered, but as his eyes looked past the physical seal, there was nothing. There wasn't a trace of any chakra within the vault seal. Itachi had to give the Hyuuga's some credit. The Hyuuga's hyped up their vault seal so much that the Uchiha were afraid to go inside, even the freaking Hokage were hesitant on going inside. Itachi hesitantly opened the door, still slightly afraid that the Hyuuga had some sort of trap behind the door.

He didn't see any tripwires or secondary seals that could lead to anything dangerous, so he walked into the vault. From the inside the vault looked rather dull compared to other clan's vault. For example the Uchiha vault looked more like a very long hallway and possessed images of passed Mangekyou Sharingan's and quotes from the wielders of those Sharingan's. With Madara Uchiha's at the end of the hall with the real Uchiha stone under it. The Hyuuga vault was just grey, and the scrolls were towards the back of the vault. However, the vault did possess a very grim feeling, as if it was telling him he wasn't supposed to be there. With the help of his Sharingan, He quickly grabbed anything that could help his new Musume-chan learn about her eyes and her family's techniques. He quickly sealed everything he possibly could into his carrying scroll that he also used to seal Naruto's jutsu's into and quickly ran out of the Hyuuga clan vault, the eerily grim feeling making him want to leave even more. He dashed out of the vault and ran out of the Hokage Tower, and onto the streets of Konoha. He realized that he still had to get the Uzumaki sealing jutsu's from their clan's compound just outside the village. He decided that if Naruto ever wanted to go get them he'd have to do that himself after remembering that the Uzumaki compound has a kilometer wide invisible barrier seal that only Uzumaki clan members or the Hokage themselves could enter within the stretch of land the Uzumaki had claimed, no matter how powerful the Sharingan was or how amazing of a seal breaker someone was, they could not get in.

Itachi had made a b-line for the west gate. On his way there he began to think. ' _I hope that leader-sama will be ok with me and Natsu-hime bringing Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan to the Akatsuki hideout. Oh kami what if he isn't ok with it? What if tries to hurt Natsu-hime or my new children? We could probably escape, but where would we go after that? We could go to Sunagakure? No that won't work. Their alliance with Konoha and shared intelligence would eventually get us found out, and we'd be would be on the run again. What about Iwa? No. once they see Naruto they'd try to kill us. Kiri? Definitely not. Our entire family has some form of Kekkei Genkai and we'd be killed before we even step foot in the Land of Water. Well then all that leaves is Kumogakure. They're always looking for new Kekkei Genkai's, and bringing the Hyuuga they tried to steal three years ago and the son of the Yellow Flash would be a major bonus. Yeah… I think Kumo would be a good place…'_ While Itachi was wondering about his family's plan for the future he wasn't really focusing on where he was going and ran directly into a Konoha sentry just outside the village. Itachi and the sentry both tried to wiggle themselves free of one another, both becoming more frustrated as each passing second, none of them were freer than before. "Will you just stop fucking moving!?" the sentry yelled at Itachi. All that did was piss Itachi off even more before he finally decided to just put the man under a genjutsu before finally getting himself free. As he stood up he heard several blood-curdling scream. He guessed that someone had finally wandered in to Uchiha district and saw what he left of them. Itachi then broke into a full sprint as he wanted to get away from there as fast as possible, as he didn't want anyone to know what that he had committed such a massacre until he was well away from the village.

After about a half an hour of sprinting, Itachi finally arrived at his destination. The village he was in was very quaint and quiet. He exhaustedly walked towards the Inn Natsu was staying at. His leg barely keeping him up at this point. He walked into the inn. It was small. The front foyer had wood flooring and a forest green carpet that led to a wooden desk with a young woman sleeping behind it. Itachi rang the bell. Effectively startling the woman out of her mind. It took the woman a second but she finally got her bearings. "W-welcome to the Kyūjitsu Inn. My name is Haruka. How may I help you?" she said with a large smile. Haruka was a very short girl, seeing as her feet weren't touching the ground in her chair. She had very long, brown hair and glasses with a thick blue trim. Her eyes were the same shade as her hair and she possessed a very bright smile. "I'm staying with a girl that came in a few hours ago. Her name is Natsu." Itachi said, rather out of breath. "Ok. Her room is on the second floor, room 14." Haruka said. "Thank you." Itachi said while being handed the keys. He walked towards his new family's room, his muscles aching and fighting against him and begging for release and to relax. He continued to struggle towards the room. The wooden floors creaking slightly as he did so. "7…8…9…" He counted the rooms as he passed them, every time wanting 14 to be the next one. He thought back on his interesting day… possibly one of the most interesting days of his life. _'Damn… my day absolutely insane. First I kill my family to stop a coup d'état, then I find two children and agree to be their father. Oh Kami… IM A FATHER! How am I, killer of the Uchiha Clan and Traitor to Konohagakure supposed to be a good father? I don't know anything about it. My father was more a drill sergeant than anything else, constantly training me and showing me little to no love when I failed, and when I succeeded, all that did was make him say 'that's my boy' and walk away. Nothing else. Then it would go back to business as usual. Hmmm… maybe I can take something from my father after all.'_ His thoughts really made his walk more pleasant and he had arrived at the room. He unlocked and opened the door.

The room itself was pretty boring to say the least. It was a square room with beige walls and a small closet. He saw that the bed was completely vacant and that Natsu, Naruto, and Hinata had taken up the floor as a place to sleep, using the floor mats as a mattress and the blanket that was supposed to be on the bed. Itachi sighed _'I guess the bed is all for me then.'_ He honestly couldn't care less at this point as to why they had decided that the bed was no good, walked over to the bed, and crawled slowly under the bedsheets. _'Maybe a new family wouldn't be so bad'_ Itachi thought. Itachi fell asleep smiling, dreaming happily about the future he'd have with his new family.


End file.
